Savannah City
Savannah City is a famous singer, songwriter, actress & producer around the United States of Antarctica and the UnitedTerra. She came around in 2005, and released her first album the next year. Her genre of music is "country-pop", and was introduced to the USA while singing in her local Coffee Shop in Club Penguin. She became very famous, one for creating her own genre of music, and two, for being just 13 when getting into the Music Industry business. Savannah currently has a lot of fans... and a lot haters aswell. Early life Hope City was born in Eastshield, Antarctica, on December 23, 1992 to Nicky "Nick" (nee Fishche) and rock singer Ricky Rob City. Cyrus has three siblings. Her elder siblings Finny "Finn" and Brooklyn City are just a year or two older than Hope, and did not meet them until she was 4 because the two stayed and lived in their schools. Finn is a vocalist and guitarist for the electronic pop band Poprockers, while Brooklyn has played guitar for Hope's concerts and formed an internet-broadcasting success on PengTube. She has one younger brother called Mitch "Mickey" Star. He makes cameo appearances in Brooklyn's PengTube videos, acting as a substitute or to just help. He hopes to become a star just like his elder sister. Star's parents named her Hope Ferry because they believed that she would accomplish great things. She was nicknamed "Furry", coming from her middle name, "Ferry" because she loved puffles. She is of part Antarctican-Terrain descent - because her mother was Antarctican and her father was Terrain. She grew up in the dead parts of Eastshield, and worked as a female barber's assistant down at the local barbers for extra money. Music career 2003–2006: Early work She first wasn't interested in music, but soon started singing songs she was hearing. One day, she was in a local Eastshield coffee shop, and was stirring her coffee and clapping a beat with the spoon on the glass mug, then the owner came over to clean up the seats, and heard her singing to the beat in May 2003. He considered her to start a career. At first, she never considered the though. But after a site called PengTube was made soon in February 2004, she thought of creating an account and uploading videos of herself singing and making covers of songs. She first asked her dad for permission. He accepted, and soon she made her first cover song. It had over 1 million views, and had been rated 5 stars and had a lot of positive comments. She then made more, and then got a lot of subscribers. By 2005, she was very famous. She was caught by a record producer & manager in January 2006, and signed her up to "Music Industry". But she first hesitated, and thought of her parents. They agreed, and soon she was introduced to all of the record producer's music friends. His name was "Bradley Daniels", and had soon started working on lyrics. After working on a lyrics, she asked the music recorders to go by her tune and beat. She hummed a tune, and they copied it into music. After she sung the song and recorded it, she wanted to first make an official video and upload it on PengTube. At the beginning, she talks to the camera for 50 seconds, talking about how she was introduced, and how this is her first official video by her and Music Industry. The video got over 1.5 million views in just a month. The video/song was called "Introduced", and was based in different coloured locations. It was shot in her house, the recording studio, and a hotel. She is seen writing a lot in the video, and is actually writing the lyrics that is following the song. 2006–2008: Savannah City After the success of "Introduced", she continued, and Bradley Daniels considered her in making a studio album. Then he told her to make a stage name for her music career. She thought of "Savannah" and her last name, "City", and made the stage name, Savannah City. Throughout June to November 2006, she recorded her album very slowly. She made another video on PengTube, and titled it "MEET SAVANNAH CITY: NEW ALBUM". She said that her debut album would be called Meet Savannah City, and would be releasing on December 23, 2006. It consisted of 11 wealthy songs, and the album did in fact reach #1, though not in Free Republics. It only stayed at the top for 2 weeks, then suddenly moved down. Her first style of music was R&B, and after half-way through the album, she thought of another type of music - pop, but with country in it. After all, her family was in fact country. So she made a genre of music called country-pop, and 6 of the songs on her album were R&B, and 5 were country-pop. Savannah liked her new genre of music, so stuck with her newly-made style of music and see what happened. Though her second album, was not as successful. She made another video on PengTube, titled "COMEBACK: STAR'S NEXT ALBUM!", and revealed in January 2007, that it would be releasing sometime around October 2008. And that it would fully have lots of country-pop genre type of music. But she had less success with it. It only reached #43 on the USA Charts, but the maximum it reached was #23. Then in the UTR Charts, the highest was #19. She got negative comments on her channel in 2008, which was not good for her. They hated her country-pop music, and soon made a video on it, called "HATERS: STAY BACK!" She named all the penguins that didn't like her country-pop music haters. And wasn't that good for her. 2008-present: After-career & present life The negativity continued, and then in March 2009, Savannah started composing an album called Haters LUV Country. She refused for her manager, record producers or anybody to help her. She could play the guitar & piano - and would compose everything herself. Every song had one R&B verse in it. And the main single of the album, "Haters Stay Back", reached #1 in all places, and stayed for 4 weeks. More singles came, and all went in the Top 10. Her comeback was amazing, and her new style of a variety of R&B mixed with country-pop was getting more popular. Haters started backing off, but still about a dozen still continued. But 8/10 of the haters had all stopped. The album managed to stay #1 in many places for a week, but was beaten down to #2, then out of the Top 10 and into the 20s, then all the way down. Though she still felt good about her comeback. And she decided to keep her R&B-country-pop style. She removed all bad comments, and ignored many. Savannah is now working on her new album, dedicated to R&B-country-pop. She made yet another PengTube video, titled "R&B IS BACK, BABY!", which is also the title of her album, which is planning to release around August 2010. She revealed that she will be working with other artists now, which will be featured in her songs. There would be 14 songs altogether, and will have her R&B-country-pop style in it. It was confirmed that DJ Crow, Cadence, Omar Grest & Katy Spitz would all feature in her album. Personal life Not much is known about her personal life except that rumours have stated that she does have some form of illness, although she doesn't have one currently. Discography :Main article: Savannah City discography * Meet Savannah City (2006) * Comeback (2008) * Haters LUV Country (2009) * R&B Is Back, Baby (2010) Awards and nominations *'Antarctican Music Awards' **'2007, Favourite Country-Pop/Rock Female Artist (winner)' **2008, Favourite Country/Pop Female Artist (nominated) **2008, Favourite Country/Pop Album Comeback (nominated) *'KEWL Awards' **2007, Best New Artist (Nominated) *'Terrain Music Awards' **2006, Best Country-Pop Album: Meet Savannah City (nominated) **2006, Best New Artist: (nominated) **'2007, Most Successful Young Artist (winner)' **2008, Best Female Country-pop Solo Performance: "Stay Back Haters" (nominated) **2010, Best Comeback: Haters LUV Country (nominated) *'MBTV Video Music Awards' **'2009, Best Country-Pop Act (Winner)' **'2006, Best Country-Pop Act (Winner)' **2005, Best PengTube Act (Nominated) *'Antartican Movie Awards' **'2008, Best Actress (The Path to Rhode Island) (WINNER)' **'2010, Best Soundtrack Song (Time of My Life) (Seasonal Session) (WINNER)' Tours * "Rest of the Worlds Tour" (2007–2008) * "Fantasy Land Tour" (2009) Trivia * Savannah enjoys Billy Mays' products and always buys the latest one. * Many despise Savannah, though they cannot be critical that the fact that she started and expanded a really popular genre of music. She is credited for that. * Haters think that she might join an evil force - which is mentioned a lot in her songs. They also think that Savannah is "over-rated". * It is rumoured that Mabel loves her music, though of course she would never admit that to the "haters". * Ellisabeta once sung with her in a duo. See also * Cadence * Omar Grest * DJ Crow * Meaghan * Hannah Montana Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Singers Category:torture